This invention relates generally to modulators of chemokine receptor activity, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as agents for treatment and prevention of inflammatory diseases such as asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis.
Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines, of molecular weight 6-15 kDa, that are released by a wide variety of cells to attract and activate, among other cell types, macrophages, T and B lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils and neutrophils (reviewed in Luster, New Eng. J Med., 338, 436-445 (1998) and Rollins, Blood, 90, 909-928 (1997)). There are two major classes of chemokines, CXC,and CC, depending on whether the first two cysteines in the amino acid sequence are separated by a single amino acid (CXC) or are adjacent (CC). The CXC chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP-2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils and T lymphocytes, whereas the CC chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1xcex1, MIP-1xcex2, the monocyte chemotactic proteins (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5) and the eotaxins (-1, -2, and -3) are chemotactic for, among other cell types, macrophages, T lymphocytes, eosinophils, dendritic cells, and basophils. There also exist the chemokines lymphotactin-1, lymphotactin-2 (both C chemokines), and fractalkine (a CXXXC chemokine) that do not fall into either of the major chemokine subfamilies.
The chemokines bind to specific cell-surface receptors belonging to the family of G-protein-coupled seven-transmembrane-domain proteins (reviewed in Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci., 15, 159-165 (1994)) which are termed xe2x80x9cchemokine receptors.xe2x80x9d On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal through the associated trimeric G proteins, resulting in, among other responses, a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, changes in cell shape, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, degranulation, and promotion of cell migration. There are at least ten human chemokine receptors that bind or respond to CC chemokines with the following characteristic patterns: CCR-1 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-1xe2x80x9d) [MIP-1xcex1, MCP-3, MCP-4, RANTES] (Ben-Barruch, et al., Cell, 72, 415-425 (1993), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338, 436-445 (1998)); CCR-2A and CCR-2B (or xe2x80x9cCKR-2Axe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cCKR-2Bxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-2Axe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-2Bxe2x80x9d) [MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, MCP-5] (Charo et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, 2752-2756 (1994), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338, 436-445 (1998)); CCR-3 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-3xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-3xe2x80x9d) [eotaxin-1, eotaxin-2, RANTES, MCP-3, MCP-4] (Combadiere, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 16491-16494 (1995), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338, 436-445 (1998)); CCR-4 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-4xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-4xe2x80x9d) [TARC, MIP-1xcex1, RANTES, MCP-1] (Power et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 19495-19500 (1995), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338, 436-445 (1998)); CCR-5 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-5xe2x80x9d OR xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-5xe2x80x9d) [MIP-1xcex1, RANTES, MIP-1xcex2] (Sanson, et al., Biochemistry, 35, 3362-3367 (1996)); CCR-6 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-6xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-6xe2x80x9d) [LARC] (Baba et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 14893-14898 (1997)); CCR-7 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-7xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-7xe2x80x9d) [ELC] (Yoshie et al., J. Leukoc. Biol. 62, 634-644 (1997)); CCR-8 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-8xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-8xe2x80x9d) [I-309, TARC, MIP-1xcex2] (Napolitano et al., J. Immunol., 157, 2759-2763 (1996), Bernardini et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 28, 582-588 (1998)); and CCR-10 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-10xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-10xe2x80x9d) [MCP-1, MCP-3] (Bonini et al, DNA and Cell Biol., 16, 1249-1256 (1997)).
In addition to the mammalian chemokine receptors, mammalian cytomegaloviruses, herpesviruses and poxviruses have been shown to express, in infected cells, proteins with the binding properties of chemokine receptors (reviewed by Wells and Schwartz, Curr. Opin. Biotech., 8, 741-748 (1997)). Human CC chemokines, such as RANTES and MCP-3, can cause rapid mobilization of calcium via these virally encoded receptors. Receptor expression may be permissive for infection by allowing for the subversion of normal immune system surveillance and response to infection. Additionally, human chemokine receptors, such as CXCR4, CCR2, CCR3, CCR5 and CCR8, can act as co-receptors for the infection of mammalian cells by microbes as with, for example, the human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV).
Chemokine receptors have been implicated as being important mediators of inflammatory, infectious, and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. For example, the chemokine receptor CCR-3 plays a pivotal role in attracting eosinophils to sites of allergic inflammation and in subsequently activating these cells. The chemokine ligands for CCR-3 induce a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, cellular degranulation, and the promotion of eosinophil migration. Accordingly, agents which modulate chemokine receptors would be useful in such disorders and diseases. In addition, agents which modulate chemokine receptors would also be useful in infectious diseases such as by blocking infection of CCR3 expressing cells by HIV or in preventing the manipulation of immune cellular responses by viruses such as cytomegaloviruses.
A substantial body of art has accumulated over the past several decades with respect to substituted piperidines and pyrrolidines. These compounds have implicated in the treatment of a variety of disorders.
WO 98/25604 describes spiro-substituted azacycles which are useful as modulators of chemokine receptors: 
wherein R1 is C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted with functional groups such as xe2x80x94NR6CONHR7, wherein R6 and R7 may be phenyl further substituted with hydroxy, alkyl, cyano, halo and haloalkyl. Such spiro compounds are not considered part of the present invention.
WO 95/13069 is directed to certain piperidine, pyrrolidine, and hexahydro-1H-azepine compounds of general formula: 
wherein A may be substituted alkyl or Z-substituted alkyl, with Z=NR6a or O. Compounds of this type are claimed to promote the release of growth hormone in humans and animals.
WO 93/06108 discloses pyrrolobenzoxazine derivatives as 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) agonists and antagonists: 
wherein A is lower alkylene and R4 may be phenyl optionally substituted with halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,151 discloses Neuropeptide Y (NPY) antagonists comprising 1,4-dihydropyridines with a piperidinyl or tetrahydropyridinyl-containing moiety attached to the 3-position of the 4-phenyl ring: 
wherein B may be NH, NR1, O, or a bond, and R7 may be substituted phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl and the like.
These reference compounds are readily distinguished structurally by either the nature of the urea functionality, the attachment chain, or the possible substitution of the present invention. The prior art does not disclose nor suggest the unique combination of structural fragments which embody these novel piperidines and pyrrolidines as having activity toward the chemokine receptors.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel agonists or antagonists of CCR-3, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating inflammatory diseases and allergic disorders comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel N-ureidoalkyl-piperidines for use in therapy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the use of novel N-ureidoalkyl-piperidines for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of allergic disorders.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides novel N-ureidoalkyl-piperidines for use in therapy.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides the use of novel N-ureidoalkyl-piperidines for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of allergic disorders.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that compounds of formula (I): 
or stereoisomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein E, Z, M, J, K, L, Q, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are defined below, are effective modulators of chemokine activity.
[1] Thus, in a second embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I): 
xe2x80x83or stereoisomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
M is absent or selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, CR13R13, and CR5R13;
Q is selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, CR13R13, and CR5R13;
J, K, and L are independently selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR6, CR6R6 and CR5R6;
with the provisos:
1) at least one of M, J, K, L, or Q contains an R5; and
2) when M is absent, J is selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, and CR5R13;
Z is selected from O and S;
E is xe2x80x94(CR7R8)xe2x80x94(CR9R10)vxe2x80x94(CR11R12)xe2x80x94;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 Ra;
Ra, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNRbRb, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rORc, (CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSRc, (CH2)rC(O)Rb, (CH2)rC(O)NRbRb, (CH2)rNRbC(O)Rb, (CH2)rC(O)ORb, (CH2)rOC(O)Rc, (CH2)rCH(xe2x95x90NRb)NRbRb, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NRb)NRbRb, (CH2)rS(O)pRc, (CH2)rS(O)2NRbRb, (CH2)rNRbS(O)2Rc, and (CH2)rphenyl;
Rb, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
Rc, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R3 join to form a 5, 6, or 7-membered ring substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R3 is selected from a (CR3xe2x80x2R3xe2x80x3)rxe2x80x94C3-8 carbocyclic residue substituted with 1 R15xe2x80x2 and 0-4 R15; a (CR3xe2x80x2R3xe2x80x3)rxe2x80x94C9-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-4 R15; and a (CR3xe2x80x2R3xe2x80x3)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15;
R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R4 is absent, taken with the nitrogen to which it is attached to form an N-oxide, or selected from C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qC(O)R4b, (CH2)qC(O)NR4aR4axe2x80x2, (CH2)qC(O)OR4b, and a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R4c;
R4a and R4axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and phenyl;
R4c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR4aR4axe2x80x2, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R4 joins with R7, R9, or R11 to form a 5, 6 or 7 membered piperidinium spirocycle or pyrrolidinium spirocycle substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R5 is selected from a (CR5xe2x80x2R5xe2x80x3)txe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R16 and a (CR5xe2x80x2R5xe2x80x3)t-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R16;
R5xe2x80x2, and R5xe2x80x3, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)rCF3, CN, (CH2)rNR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR6b, (CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSR6b, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R 6b, (CH2)rC(O)NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dC(O)R6a, (CH2)rC(O)OR6b, (CH2)rOC(O)R6b, (CH2)rS(O)pR6b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dS(O)2R6b, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6a and R6axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR6dR6d;
R6d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
with the proviso that when any of J, K, or L is CR6R6 and R6 is halogen, cyano, nitro, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, the other R6 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R7, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qSH, (CH2)qOR7d, (CH2)qSR7d, (CH2)qNR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)R7a, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)H, (CH2)rC(O)OR7b, (CH2)qOC(O)R7b, (CH2)qS(O)pR7b, (CH2)qS(O)2NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aS(O)2R7b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R7c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R7c;
R7a and R7axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R7e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R7e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fC(O)R7a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(xe2x95x90NR7f)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rS(O)pR7b, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR7f)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rS(O)2NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fS(O)2R7b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R7e, alkenyl, alkynyl, and a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R7c;
R7e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R7f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R8 is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R8a;
R8a, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, or xe2x95x90NR8b;
R8b is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, OH, CN, and (CH2)r-phenyl;
R9, is selected from (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC(O)NHR3, and (CH2)rSH;
R10, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CN, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR10d, (CH2)rSR10d, (CH2)rNR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(O)NR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR10aC(O)R10a, (CH2)rNR10aC(O)H, (CH2)rC(O)OR10b, (CH2)rOC(O)R10b, (CH2)rS(O)pR10b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR10aS(O)2R10b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R10c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10c;
R10a and R10axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R10e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R10e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR10fR10f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(O)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rNR10fC(O)R10a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(xe2x95x90NR10f)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rS(O)pR10b, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR10f)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rS(O)2NR10fR10f, (CH2)rNR10fS(O)2R10b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R10cand a 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-3 R10c;
R10e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR10fR10f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R10f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
alternatively, R9 and R10 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, 5-6-membered cyclic ketal, or xe2x95x90O;
with the proviso that when R9 is bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, R10 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R11, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qSH, (CH2)qOR11d, (CH2)qSR11d, (CH2)qNR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)R11a, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)NHR11a, (CH2)rC(O)OR11b, (CH2)qOC(O)R11b, (CH2)qS(O)pR11b, (CH2)qS(O)2NR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aS(O)2R11b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R11c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11c;
R11a and R11axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R11e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R11e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fC(O)R11a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(xe2x95x90NR11f)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR11f)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rS(O)pR11b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fS(O)2R11b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R11e, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, and a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R11c;
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R11f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R12 is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R12a;
R12a, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR9fR9f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R11and R12 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R13, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)wCF3, (CH2)rNR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR13b, (CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSR13b, (CH2)wC(O)OH, (CH2)wC(O)R13b, (CH2)wC(O)NR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR13dC(O)R13a, (CH2)wC(O)OR13b,(CH2)rOC(O)R13b,(CH2)wS(O)pR13b, (CH2)wS(O)2NR13aR13axe2x80x2,(CH2)rNR13dS(O)2R13b, and (CH2)w-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13a and R13axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR13dR13d;
R13d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, NO2, CN, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rO(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rSH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)H, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)OH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)O(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)p(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fS(O)2(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, C1-6 haloalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, C2-8 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15xe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, NO2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rO(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rSH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)H, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)OH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)O(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)p(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fS(O)2(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, C2-8 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, C2-8 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
Rxe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15e, and (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR15fR15f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R16, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, NO2, CN, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rO(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rSH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)H, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)OH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR6b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16fC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)O(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(xe2x95x90NR16f)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR16f)NR16fR16f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)p(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16fS(O)2(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, C1-6 haloalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, C2-8 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, and (CHRxe2x80x2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R16e;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rC3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R16e;
R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R16e, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR16fR16f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
v is selected from 1, and 2;
t is selected from 1 and 2;
w is selected from 0 and 1;
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5;
q is selected from 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5; and
p is selected from 0 1, 2, and 3.
[2] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I), wherein:
z is selected from O and S;
R4 is absent, taken with the nitrogen to which it is attached to form an N-oxide, or selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)r-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R4c;
R4c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR4aR4axe2x80x2, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R4 joins with R7, R9, or R11 to form a 5, 6 or 7 membered piperidinium spirocycle or pyrrolidinium spirocycle substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from H and C1-4 alkyl;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)rCF3, CN, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR6b, (CH2)rC(O)R6b, (CH2)rC(O)NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dC(O)R6a, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6a and R6axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR6dR6d;
R6d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R7, is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qOR7d, (CH2)qNR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)R7a, C1-6 haloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl with 0-2 R7c;
R7a and R7axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, a (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fC(O)R7a, (CH2)rS(O)pR7b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fS(O)2R7b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-2 R7e;
R7d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R7f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R8 is H or joins with R7 to form C3-7 cycloalkyl or xe2x95x90NR8b;
R11, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qOR11d, (CH2)qNR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)R11axe2x80x2, C1-6 haloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl with 0-2 R11c, (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15;
R11a and R11axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, a (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fC(O)R11a, (CH2)rS(O)pR11b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fS(O)2R11b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-2 R11e;
R11d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R11f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R12 is H or joins with R11 to form C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R13, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)NR13aR13axe2x80x2,(CH2)OH, (CH2)OR13b, (CH2)wC(O)R13b,(CH2)wC(O)NR13aR13axe2x80x2,(CH2)NR13dC(O)R13a, (CH2)wS(O)2NR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)NR13dS(O)2R13b, and (CH2)w-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13a and R13axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, and (CH2)rNR13dR13d;
R13dxe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
v is selected from 1 and 2;
q is selected from 1, 2, and 3; and
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3.
[3] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I), wherein:
R3 is selected from a (CR3xe2x80x2H)rxe2x80x94C3-8 carbocyclic residue substituted with 1 R15xe2x80x2 and 0-4 R15, wherein the C3-8 carbocyclic residue is selected from phenyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl; a (CR3xe2x80x2H)rxe2x80x94C9-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-4 R15, wherein the C9-10 carbocyclic residue is selected from naphthyl and adamantyl; and a (CR3xe2x80x2H)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl; and
R5 is selected from (CR5xe2x80x2H)t-phenyl substituted with 0-5 R16; and a (CR5xe2x80x2H)t-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-3 R16, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl
[4] In an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I-i), wherein the compound of formula (I-i) is: 
R16, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR16d, (CH2)rC(O)R16b, (CH2)rC(O)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fC(O)R16b, (CH2)rS(O)pR16b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fS(O)2R16b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, N02, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[5] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I-ii), wherein the compound formula (I-ii) is: 
R16, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR16d, (CH2)rC(O)R16b, (CH2)rC(O)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)NR16fC(O)R16b, (CH2)rS(O)pR16b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fS(O)2R16b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[6] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I-i) wherein:
R5 is CH2phenyl substituted with 0-3 R16;
E is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CR9R10)xe2x80x94(CR11R12);
R10, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)OH, (CH2)rOR10d, (CH2)rNR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-5 R10e, and a heterocyclic system substituted with 0-2 R10e, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, oxazolyl, and thiazolyl;
R10a and R10axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R10e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl;
alternatively, R9 and R10 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, 5-6-membered cyclic ketal or xe2x95x90O;
with the proviso that when R9 is bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, R10 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R11 is selected from H, C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-5 R11e, and a (CH2)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-2 R11e, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl; and
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F; Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl;
R12 is H;
alternatively, R11 and R12 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl; and
r is selected from 0, 1, and 2.
[2-7] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I-i), wherein:
J is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
K is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
L is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
R3 is selected from a C3-8 carbocyclic residue substituted with 1 R15xe2x80x2 and 0-3 R15, wherein the C3-8 carbocyclic residue is selected from cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and phenyl; a C9-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the C9-10 carbocyclic residue is selected from naphthyl and adamantyl; and a (CR3xe2x80x2H)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl; and
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR15d, (CH2)rC(O)R15b, (CH2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fC(O)R15b, (CH2)rS(O)pR15b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fS(O)2R15b, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[2-8] In another more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I-ii), wherein:
K is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
L is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
R3 is selected from a C3-8 carbocyclic residue substituted with 1 R15xe2x80x2 and 0-3 R15, wherein the C3-8 carbocyclic residue is selected from cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and phenyl; a C9-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the C9-10 carbocyclic residue is selected from naphthyl and adamantyl; and a (CR3xe2x80x2H)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and thiadiazolyl;
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR15d, (CH2)rC(O)R15b, (CH2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fC(O)R15b, (CH2)rS(O)pR15b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fS(O)2R15b, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[2-9] In a further even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salt forms thereof, wherein the compound of formula I is selected from:
N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenylmethyl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxypropyl]urea,
N-(3-methoxyophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenylmethyl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxypropyl]urea,
R,R-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenylmethyl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
R,R-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenylmethyl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea, and
R,R-N-(1-adamantyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenylmethyl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-benzyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-benzyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclohexyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclohexyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclohexyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclohexyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclopentyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclopentyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclopentyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-cyclopentyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(1-adamantyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(1-adamantyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1S,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenylmethyl)propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-phenyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl) methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-ethyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluotophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea,
(1R,2R)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutpyl-propyl]urea,
(1S,2S)-N-(4-fluorophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-hydroxy-1-isobutyl-propyl]urea
[2-10] In a further even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salt forms thereof, wherein the compound of formula I is selected from:
(2R,3R)-3-[3-(3-cyano)phenylureido]-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-4-phenyl-2-butyl N-(3-cyanophenyl)carbamate,
(2S,3S)-3-[3-(3-cyano)phenylureido]-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-4-phenyl-2-butyl N-(3-cyanophenyl)carbamate,
(2R,3R)-3-[3-(3-acetyl)phenylureido]-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-4-phenyl-2-butyl N-(3-acetylphenyl)carbamate,
(2S,3S)-3-[3-(3-acetyl)phenylureido]-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-4-phenyl-2-butyl N-(3-acetylphenyl)carbamate,
(2R)-3-[3-(3-acetyl)phenylureido]-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-propyl N-(3-acetylphenyl)carbamate,
(2S)-3-[3-(3-acetyl)phenylureido-1-[4-(-4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-propyl N-(3-acetylphenyl)carbamate,
N-(3-acetylphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-oxo-propyl]urea, and
N-(3-cyanophenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-1-piperidinyl]-2-oxo-propyl]urea.
[11] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
[12] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for modulation of chemokine receptor activity comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of the compounds of the present invention.
[13] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for treating or preventing inflammatory diseases, comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
[14] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for treating or preventing asthma, comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
[15] In a second embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of a compound of formula (I): 
xe2x80x83or stereoisomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
M is absent or selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, CR13R13, and CR5R13;
Q is selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, CR13R13, and CR5R13;
J, K, and L are independently selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR6, CR6R6 and CR5R6;
with the provisos:
1) at least one of M, J, K, L, or Q contains an R5; and
2) when M is absent, J is selected from CH2, CHR5, CHR13, and CR5R13;
Z is selected from O and S;
E is xe2x80x94(CR7R8)xe2x80x94(CR9R10)vxe2x80x94(CR11R12)xe2x80x94;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 Ra;
Ra, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNRbRb, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rORc, (CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSRc, (CH2)rC(O)Rb, (CH2)rC(O)NRbRb, (CH2)rNRbC(O) Rb, (CH2)rC(O)ORb, (CH2)rOC(O)Rc, (CH2)rCH(xe2x95x90NRb)NRbRb, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NRb)NRbRb, (CH2)rS(O)pRc, (CH2)rS(O)2NRbRb, (CH2)rNRbS(O)2Rc, and (CH2)rphenyl;
Rb, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
Rc, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R3 join to form a 5, 6, or 7-membered ring substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R3 is selected from a (CR3xe2x80x2R3xe2x80x3)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R15, and a (CR3xe2x80x2R3xe2x80x3)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15;
R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R4 is absent, taken with the nitrogen to which it is attached to form an N-oxide, or selected from C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qC(O)R4b, (CH2)qC(O)NR4aR4axe2x80x2, (CH2)qC(O)OR4b, and a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R4c;
R4a and R4axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and phenyl;
R4c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR4aR4axe2x80x2, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R4 joins with R7, R9, or R11 to form a 5, 6 or 7 membered piperidinium spirocycle or pyrrolidinium spirocycle substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R5 is selected from a (CR5xe2x80x2R5xe2x80x3)txe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R16 and a (CR5xe2x80x2R5xe2x80x3)t-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R16;
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)rCF3, CN, (CH2)rNR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR6b, (CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSR6b, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R6b, (CH2)rC(O)NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dC(O)R6a, (CH2)rC(O)OR6b, (CH2)rOC(O)R6b, (CH2)rS(O)pR6b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dS(O)2R6b, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6a and R6axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR6dR6d;
R6d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
with the proviso that when any of J, K, or L is CR6R6 and R6 is halogen, cyano, nitro, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, the other R6 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R7, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qSH, (CH2)qOR7d, (CH2)qSR7d, (CH2)qNR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)R7a, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)H, (CH2)rC(O)OR7b, (CH2)qOC(O)R7b, (CH2)qS(O)pR7b, (CH2)qS(O)2NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aS(O)2R7b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R7c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R7c;
R7a and R7a, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R7e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R7e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fC(O)R7a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R7b, (CH2)wC(xe2x95x90NR7f)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rS(O)pR7b, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR7f)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rS(O)2NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fS(O)2R7b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R7e, alkenyl, alkynyl, and a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R7c;
R7e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R7f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R8 is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R8a;
R8a, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, or xe2x95x90NR8b;
R8b isi selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, OH, CN, and (CH2)r-phenyl;
R9, is selected from (CH2)rOH(CH2)rOC(O)NHR3, and (CH2)rSH;
R10, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CN, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR10d, (CH2)rSR10, (CH2)rNR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(O)NR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR10aC(O)R10a, (CH2)rNR10aC(O)H, (CH2)rC(O)OR10b, (CH2)rOC(O)R10b, (CH2)rS(O)pR10b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR10aS(O)2R10b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R10c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10c;
R10a and R10axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R10e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R10e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR10fR10f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(O)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rNR10fC(O)R10a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R10b, (CH2)rC(xe2x95x90NR10f)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rS(O)pR10b, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR10f)NR10fR10f, (CH2)rS(O)2NR10fR10f, (CH2)rNR10fS(O)2R10b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R10c, and a 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-3 R10c;
R10e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR10fR10f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R10f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
alternatively, R9 and R10 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, 5-6-membered cyclic ketal, or xe2x95x90O;
with the proviso that when R9 is bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, R10 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R11, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qSH, (CH2)qOR11d, (CH2)qSR11d, (CH2)qNR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)R11a, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)NHR11a, (CH2)rC(O)OR11b, (CH2)qOC(O)R11b, (CH2)qS(O)pR11b, (CH2)qS(O)2NRliaR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aS(O)2R11b, C1-6 haloalkyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R11c, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11c;
R11a and R11axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R11e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R11e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rSC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)OH, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fC(O)R11a, (CH2)rC(O)OC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rOC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(xe2x95x90NR11f)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR11f)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rS(O)pR11b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fS(O)2R11b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R11e, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, and a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R11c;
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R11f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R12 is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R2a;
R12a, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR9fR9f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R11 and R12 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R13, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)wCF3, (CH2)rNR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR13b,(CH2)rSH, (CH2)rSR13b, (CH2)wC(O)OH, (CH2)wC(O)R13b, (CH2)wC(O)NR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR13dC(O)R13a, (CH2)wC(O)OR13b, (CH2)rOC(O)R13b, (CH2)wS(O)pR13b, (CH2)wS(O)2NR13aR13axe2x80x2(CH2)rNR13dS(O)2R13b, and (CH2)w-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13a and R13a, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR13dR13d;
R13d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, NO2, CN, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rO(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rSH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)H, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)OH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fC(O)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)O(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR15f)NR15fR15f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)p(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR15fS(O)2(CHRxe2x80x2)rR15b, C1-6 haloalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, C2-8 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
Rxe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15e, and (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR15fR15f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
R16, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, NO2, CN, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rO(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rSH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)H, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)OH, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16fC(O) CHRxe2x80x2)rR16b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(O)O(CHRxe2x80x2)rR16d, (CHRxe2x80x2)rOC(O) (CHRxe2x80x2)rR6b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rC(xe2x95x90NR16f)NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNHC(xe2x95x90NR16f)NR16fR16f, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)p(CHRxe2x80x2)rR6b, (CHRxe2x80x2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CHRxe2x80x2)rNR16fS(O)2(CHRxe2x80x2)rR6b, C1-6 haloalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, C2-8 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Rxe2x80x2, and (CHRxe2x80x2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16a, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R16e;
R6b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, a (CH2)rC3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R16e;
R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-3 R16e, a (CH2)rxe2x80x94C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R16e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR16fR16f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl;
v is selected from 1, and 2;
t is selected from 1 and 2;
w is selected from 0 and 1;
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5;
q is selected from 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5; and
p is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3.
[16] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of a compound of formula (I), wherein:
R4 is absent, taken with the nitrogen to which it is attached to form an N-oxide, or selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)r-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R4c;
R4c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR4aR4axe2x80x2, and (CH2)rphenyl;
alternatively, R4 joins with R7, R9, or R11 to form a 5, 6 or 7 membered piperidinium spirocycle or pyrrolidinium spirocycle substituted with 0-3 Ra;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from H and C1-4 alkyl;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CF2)rCF3, CN, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOR6b, (CH2)rC(O)R6b, (CH2)rC(O)NR6aR6axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR6dC(O)R6a, and (CH2)tphenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6a and R6axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R6c;
R6c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, and (CH2)rNR6dR6d;
R6d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R7, is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qOR7d, (CH2)qNR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7aR7axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR7aC(O)R7a, C1-6 haloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl with 0-2 R7c;
R7a and R7axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, a (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)R7b, (CH2)rC(O)NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fC(O)R7a, (CH2)rS(O)pR7b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR7fR7f, (CH2)rNR7fS(O)2R7b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-2 R7e;
R7d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R7e;
R7e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR7fR7f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R7f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R8 is H or joins with R7 to form C3-7 cycloalkyl or xe2x95x90NR8b;
R11, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)qOH, (CH2)qOR11d, (CH2)qNR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11aR11axe2x80x2, (CH2)qNR11aC(O)R11a, C1-6 haloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl with 0-2 R11c, (CH2)r-5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-3 R15;
R11a and R11axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, a (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, Br, I, F, (CF2)rCF3, NO2, CN, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, (CH2)rOH, (CH2)rOC1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rC(O)R11b, (CH2)rC(O)NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fC (O) R11a, (CH2)rS(O)pR11b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR11fR11f, (CH2)rNR11fS(O)2R11b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-2 R11e;
R11d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R11e;
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, OH, SH, (CH2)rSC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rNR11fR11f, and (CH2)rphenyl;
R11f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-5 alkyl and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R12 is H or joins with R11 to form C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R13, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)NR13aR13axe2x80x2, (CH2)OH, (CH2)OR13b, (CH2)wC(O)R13b, (CH2)wC(O)NR13aR13axe2x80x2,(CH2)NR13dC(O)R13a, (CH2)wS(O)2NR13aR13axe2x80x2,(CH2)NR13dS(O)2R13b, and (CH2)w-phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13a and R13axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13b, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and phenyl substituted with 0-3 R13c;
R13c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl, (CH2)rOH, and (CH2)rNR13dR13d;
R13d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
v is selected from 1 and 2;
q is selected from 1, 2, and 3; and
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3.
[17] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I), wherein:
R3 is selected from a (CR3xe2x80x2H)r-carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-5 R15, wherein the carbocyclic residue is selected from phenyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, naphthyl, and adamantyl; and a (CR3xe2x80x2H)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-4 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl; and
R5 is selected from (CR5xe2x80x2H)t-phenyl substituted with 0-5 R16; and a (CR5xe2x80x2H)t-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-3 R16, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl.
[18] In an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I-i), wherein the compound of formula (I-i) is: 
R16 at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR6dxe2x80x2, (CH2)rC(O)R6b, (CH2)rC(O)NR16aR16xe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fC(O)R6b, (CH2)rS(O)pR16b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fS(O)2R16b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16ae;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e; R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[19] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I-ii), wherein the compound formula (I-ii) is: 
R16, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR16aR16axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR16d, (CH2)rC(O)R16b, (CH2)rC(O)NR16aR16xe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fC(O)R16b, (CH2)rS(O)pR16b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR16aR16axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR16fS(O)2R16b, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16a and R16axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R16e;
R16d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R16e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R16f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[20] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I-i) wherein:
R5 is CH2phenyl substituted with 0-3 R16;
E is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CR9R10)xe2x80x94(CR11R12;
R10, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)OH, (CH2)rOR10d, (CH2)rNR10aR10axe2x80x2, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-5 R10e, and a heterocyclic system substituted with 0-2 R10e, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, oxazolyl, and thiazolyl;
R10a and R10axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R10e;
R10d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R10e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl;
alternatively, R9 and R10 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl, 5-6-membered cyclic ketal or xe2x95x90O;
with the proviso that when R9 is bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom, R10 is not halogen, cyano, or bonded to the carbon to which it is attached through a heteroatom;
R11 is selected from H, C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-5 R11e, and a (CH2)r-heterocyclic system substituted with 0-2 R11e, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl; and
R11e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl;
R12 is H;
alternatively, R11 and R12 join to form C3-7 cycloalkyl; and
r is selected from 0, 1, and 2.
[21] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I-i), wherein:
J is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
K is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
L is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
R3 is selected from a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-4 R15, wherein the carbocyclic residue is selected from cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl and adamantyl, and a 5-10 membered heterocyclic system substituted with 0-4 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl;
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR15d, (CH2)rC(O)R15b, (CH2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fC(O)R15b, (CH2)rS(O)pR15b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fS(O)2R15b, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl; R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
[22] In another more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of modulating the chemokine receptor CCR-3, comprising administration of an effective amount of compounds of formula (I-ii), wherein:
K is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
L is selected from CH2 and CHR5;
R3 is a C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-3 R15, wherein the carbocyclic residue is selected from cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl and adamantyl, and a 5-10 membered heterocyclic system substituted and 0-4 R15, wherein the heterocyclic system is selected from pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, isothiadiazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperidinyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl;
R15, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-8 alkyl, (CH2)rC3-6 cycloalkyl, CF3, Cl, Br, I, F, (CH2)rNR15aR15axe2x80x2, NO2, CN, OH, (CH2)rOR15d, (CH2)rC(O)R15b, (CH2)rC(O)NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fC(O)R15b, (CH2)rS(O)pR15b, (CH2)rS(O)2NR15aR15axe2x80x2, (CH2)rNR15fS(O)2R15b, (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e, and a (CH2)r-5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, substituted with 0-2 R15e;
R15a and R15axe2x80x2, at each occurrence, are selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (CH2)rphenyl substituted with 0-3 R15e;
R15d, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl and phenyl;
R15e, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-6 alkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, CN, NO2, (CF2)rCF3, OH, and (CH2)rOC1-5 alkyl; and
R15f, at each occurrence, is selected from H, and C1-5 alkyl.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for modulation of chemokine receptor activity comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for treating inflammatory disorders comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for treating or preventing disorders selected from asthma, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, inflammatory bowel diseases, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, bullous pemphigoid, helminthic parasitic infections, allergic colitis, eczema, conjunctivitis, transplantation, familial eosinophilia, eosinophilic cellulitis, eosinophilic pneumonias, eosinophilic fasciitis, eosinophilic gastroenteritis, drug induced eosinophilia, HIV infection, cystic fibrosis, Churg-Strauss syndrome, lymphoma, Hodgkin""s disease, and colonic carcinoma.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless thexe2x80x2specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a subsistent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced.
When any variable (e.g., Ra) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 Ra, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two Ra groups and Ra at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of Ra. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms, examples of which include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, and hexyl. C1-8 alkyl, is intended to include C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C7,and C8 alkyl groups. xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethenyl, propenyl, and the like. xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated triple carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethynyl, propynyl, and the like. xe2x80x9cC3-6 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include saturated ring groups having the specified number of carbon atoms in the ring, including mono-, bi-, or poly-cyclic ring systems, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl in the case of C7 cycloalkyl. C3-6 cycloalkyl, is intended to include C3, C4, C5, and C6 cycloalkyl groups
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo; and xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups, for example CF3, having the specified number of carbon atoms, substituted with 1 or more halogen (for example xe2x80x94CvFw where v=1 to 3 and w=1 to (2v+1)).
The compounds of Formula I can also be quaternized by standard techniques such as alkylation of the piperidine or pyrrolidine with an alkyl halide to yield quaternary piperidinium salt products of Formula I. Such quaternary piperidinium salts would include a counterion. As used herein, xe2x80x9ccounterionxe2x80x9d is used to represent a small, negatively charged species such as chloride, bromide, hydroxide, acetate, sulfate, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpiperidinium spirocycle or pyrrolidinium spirocyclexe2x80x9d is intented to mean a stable spirocycle ring system, in which the two rings form a quarternary nitrogene at the ring junction.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c5-6-membered cyclic ketalxe2x80x9d is intended to mean 2,2-disubstituted 1,3-dioxolane or 2,2-disubstituted 1,3-dioxane and their derivatives.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, or 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, ; [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane (decalin), [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl (tetralin).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5, 6, or 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7, 8, 9, or 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated, partially unsaturated or unsaturated (aromatic), and which consists of carbon atoms and 1, 2, 3, or 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, NH, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. If specifically noted, a nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heterotams independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, 1H-indazole, 2-pyrrolidonyl, 2H, 6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, 3H-indolyl, 4-piperidonyl, 4aH-carbazole, 4H-quinolizinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazalonyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H, 6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl (benzimidazolyl), isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl., oxazolyl, oxazolidinylperimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenarsazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, carbolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, and xanthenyl. Preferred heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyridinyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiaphenyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoidolyl, piperidinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, piperonyl, pyrrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, and pyrimidinyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound which contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Since prodrugs are known to enhance numerous desirable qualities of pharmaceuticals (e.g., solubility, bioavailability, manufacturing, etc . . . ) the compounds of the present invention may be delivered in prodrug form. Thus, the present invention is intended to cover prodrugs of the presently claimed compounds, methods of delivering the same and compositions containing the same. xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers which release an active parent drug of the present invention in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs the present invention are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of the present invention wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug of the present invention is administered to a mammalian subject, it cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of the present invention.
xe2x80x9cStable compoundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstable structurexe2x80x9d are meant to indicate a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
The compounds of Formula I can be prepared using the reactions and techniques described below. The reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagents and materials employed and suitable for the transformations being effected. It will be understood by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the functionality present on the molecule should be consistent with the transformations proposed. This will sometimes require a judgment to modify the order of the synthetic steps or to select one particular process scheme over another in order to obtain a desired compound of the invention. It will also be recognized that another major consideration in the planning of any synthetic route in this field is the judicious choice of the protecting group used for protection of the reactive functional groups present in the compounds described in this invention. An authoritative account describing the many alternatives to the trained practitioner is Greene and Wuts (Protective Groups In Organic Synthesis, Wiley and Sons, 1991).
Generally, compounds described in the scope of this patent application can be synthesized by the route described in Scheme 1. The appropriately substituted pyrrolidine (n=0) or piperidine (n=1) 1 is alkylated by a N-protected alkylhalide (halide =Cl, Br, I), mesylate, tosylate or triflate, 2, (where E represents a linkage described within the scope of this application in its fully elaborated form with the appropriate protecting groups as understood by one skilled in the art or in a precursor form which can be later elaborated into its final form by methods familiar to one skilled in the art) with or without base or an acid scavenger to yield the piperidinyl- or pyrrolidinylalkyl protected amine 3. If the halide is not I, then KI can also be added to facilitate the displacement, provided the solvent is suitable, such as an alcohol, 2-butanone, DMF or DMSO, amongst others. The displacement can be performed at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. The protecting group is subsequently removed to yield amine 4. Protecting groups include phthalimide which can be removed by hydrazine, a reaction familiar to one skilled in the art; bis-BOC which can be removed by either TFA or HCl dissolved in a suitable solvent, both procedures being familiar to one skilled in the art; a nitro group instead of an amine which can be reduced to yield an amine by conditions familiar to one skilled in the art; 2,4-dimethyl pyrrole (S. P. Breukelman, et al. J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1984, 2801); N-1,1,4,4-Tetramethyl-disilylazacyclopentane (STABASE) (S. Djuric, J. Venit, and P. Magnus Tet. Lett 1981, 22, 1787) and other protecting groups. Reaction with an isocyanate or isothiocyanate 5 (Z=O, S) yields urea or thiourea 6. Reaction with a chloroformate or chlorothioformate 7 (Z=O, S) such as o-, p-nitrophenyl-chloroformate or phenylchloroformate (or their thiocarbonyl equivalents), followed by diplacement with an amine 9, also yields the corresponding urea or thiourea 6. Likewise, reaction of carbamate 8 (X=H, or 2-or 4-NO2) with disubstituted amine 10 yields trisubstituted urea or thiourea 12. Reaction of the amine 4 with an N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl chloride 11 (or its thiocarbonyl equivalent) yields the corresponding N,N-disubstituted urea or thiourea 12. Amine 4 can also be reductively aminated to yield 13 by conditions familiar to one skilled in the art and by the following conditions: Abdel-Magid, A. F., et al. Tet. Lett. 1990, 31, (39) 5595-5598. This secondary amine can subsequently be reacted with isocyanates or isothiocyanates to yield trisubstituted ureas 14 or with carbamoyl chlorides to yield tetrasubstituted ureas 15. 
One can also convert amine 4 into an isocyanate, isothiocyanate, carbamoyl chloride or its thiocarbonyl equivalent (isocyanate: Nowakowski, J. J Prakt. Chem/Chem-Ztg 1996, 338 (7), 667-671; Knoelker, H.-J. et al., Angew. Chem. 1995, 107 (22), 2746-2749; Nowick, J. S. et al., J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61 (11), 3929-3934; Staab, H. A.; Benz, W.; Angew Chem 1961, 73; isothiocyanate: Strekowski L. et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1996, 33 (6), 1685-1688; Kutschy, Pet al., Synlett. 1997, (3), 289-290) carbamoyl chloride: Hintze, F.; Hoppe, D.; Synthesis (1992) 12, 1216-1218; thiocarbamoyl chloride: Ried, W.; Hillenbrand, H.; Oertel, G.; Justus Liebigs Ann Chem 1954, 590) (these reactions are not shown in Scheme 1). These isocyanates, isothiocyantes, carbamoyl chlorides or thiocarbamoyl chlorides can then be reacted with R2R3NH to yield di- or trisubstituted ureas or thioureas 12. An additional urea forming reaction involves the reaction of carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) (Romine, J. L.; Martin, S. W.; Meanwell, N. A.; Epperson, J. R.; Synthesis 1994 (8), 846-850) with 4 followed by reaction of the intermediate imidazolide with 9 or in the reversed sequence (9+CDI, followed by 4). Activation of imidazolide intermediates also facilitates urea formation (Bailey, R. A., et al., Tet. Lett. 1998, 39, 6267-6270). One can also use 13 and 10 with CDI. The urea forming reactions are done in a non-hydroxylic inert solvent such as THF, toluene, DMF, etc., at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent and can employ the use of an acid scavenger or base when necessary such as carbonate and bicarbonate salts, triethylamine, DBU, Hunigs base, DMAP, etc.
Substituted pyrrolidines and piperidines 1 can either be obtained commercially or be prepared as shown in Scheme 2. Commercially available N-benzylpiperid-3-one 16 can be debenzylated and protected with a BOC group employing reactions familiar to one skilled in the art. Subsequent Wittig reaction followed by reduction and deprotection yields piperidine 20 employing reactions familiar to one skilled in the art. Substituted pyrrolidines may be made by a similar reaction sequence. Other isomers and analogs around the piperidine ring can also be made by a similar reaction sequence. Chiral pyrrolidines/piperidines can be synthesized via asymmetric hydrogenation of 18 using chiral catalysts (see Parshall, G. W. Homogeneous Catalysis, John Wiley and Sons, New York: 1980, pp. 43-45; Collman, J. P., Hegedus, L. S. Principles and Applications of Organotransition Metal Chemistry, University Science Books, Mill Valley, Calif., 1980, pp. 341-348). 
The cyanoguanidines (Z=Nxe2x80x94CN) can be synthesized by the method of K. S. Atwal, et al. and references contained therein (J. Med. Chem. (1998) 41, 217-275). The nitroethylene analog (Z=Cxe2x80x94NO2) can be synthesized by the method of F. Moimas, et al. (Synthesis 1985, 509-510) and references contained therein. The malononitrile analog (Z=C(CN)2) may be synthesized by the method of S. Sasho, et al. (J. Med. Chem. 1993, 36, 572-579).
Guanidines (Z=NR1a) can be synthesized by the methods outlined in Scheme 3. Compound 21 where Z=S can be methylated to yield the methylisothiourea 22. Displacement of the SMe group with amines yields substituted guanidines 23 (see H. King and I. M. Tonkin J. Chem. Soc. 1946, 1063 and references therein). Alternatively, reaction of thiourea 21 with amines in the presence of triethanolamine and xe2x80x9clac sulfurxe2x80x9d which facilitates the removal of H2S yields substituted guanidines 23 (K. Ramadas, Tet. Lett. 1996, 37, 5161 and references therein). Finally, the use of carbonimidoyldichloride 24, or 25 followed by sequential displacements by amines yields the corresponding substituted guanidine 23 (S. Nagarajan, et al., Syn. Comm. 1992, 22, 1191-8 and references therein). In a similar manner, carbonimidoyldichlorides, R2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(Cl)2 (not shown in Scheme 3) and R3xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(Cl)2 (not shown) can also be reacted sequentially with amines to yield di- and trisubstituted guanidine 23. 
A method for introducing substituents in linkage E is that of A. Chesney et al. (Syn. Comm. 1990, 20 (20), 3167-3180) as shown in Scheme 4. Michael reaction of pyrrolidine or piperidine 1 with Michael acceptor 26 yields intermediate 27 which can undergo subsequent reactions in the same pot. For example, reduction yields alcohol 28 which can be elaborated to the amine 29 by standard procedures familiar to one skilled in the art. Some of these include mesylation or tosylation followed by displacement with NaN3 followed by reduction to yield amine 29. Another route as depicted in Scheme 4 involves reaction with diphenylphosphoryl azide followed by reduction of the azide to yield amine 29. 
The mesylate or tosylate can also be displaced by other nucleophiles such as NH3, BOC2Nxe2x88x92, potassium phthalimide, etc., with subsequent deprotection where necessary to yield amines 29. Finally, 29 can be converted to urea or thiourea 30 by procedures discussed for Scheme 1 or to the compounds of this invention by procedures previously discussed. Similarly, aldehyde 27 may be reacted with a lithium or a Grignard reagent 31 to yield alcohol adduct 32. This in turn can be converted to urea or thiourea 34 in the same way as discussed for the conversion of 28 to 30.
Scheme 5 shows that intermediate 36 can be extended via a Wittig reaction (A. Chesney, et al. Syn. Comm. 1990, 20 (20), 3167-3180) to yield 37. This adduct can be reduced catalytically to yield 38 or by other procedures familiar to one skilled in the art. Alkylation yields 39, followed by saponification and Curtius rearrangement (T. L. Capson and C. D. Poulter, Tet. Lett., (1984) 25, 3515-3518) followed by reduction of the benzyl protecting group yields amine 40 which can be elaborated further as was described earlier in Scheme 1 and elsewhere in this application to make the compounds of this invention. Dialkyllithium cuprate, organocopper, or copper-catalyzed Grignard addition (for a review, see G. H. Posner, xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Synthesis Using Organocopper Reagentsxe2x80x9d, J. Wiley, New York, 1980; Organic Reactions, 19, 1 (1972)) to alpha, beta-unsaturated ester 37 yields 41 which can undergo subsequent transformations just discussed to yield amine 43 which can be elaborated further to the compounds of this invention as was described earlier. The intermediate enolate ion obtained upon cuprate addition to 37 can also be trapped by an electrophile to yield 42 (for a review, see R. J. K. Taylor, Synthesis 1985, 364). Likewise, another 2-carbon homologation is reported by A. Chesney et al. (ibid.) on intermediate 36 which involves reacting 36 with an enolate anion to yield aldol condensation product 42 where R12=OH. The OH group can undergo synthetic transformations which are familiar to one skilled in the art and which will be discussed in much detail later on in the application. Chiral auxilliaries can also be used to introduce stereo-and enantioselectivity in these aldol condensations, procedures which are familiar to one skilled in the art. 
Examples of such methods are taught in D. A. Evans, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1981, 103, 2127; D. A. Evans, J. Am. Chem.Soc. 1982, 104, 1737; D. A. Evans, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1986, 108, 2476; D. A. Evans. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1986, 108, 6757; D. A. Evans, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1986, 108, 6395; D. A. Evans, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1985, 107, 4346; A. G. Myers, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1997, 119, 6496. One can also perform an enantioselective alkylation on esters 38 or 41 with R12X where X is a leaving group as described in Scheme 1, provided the ester is first attached to a chiral auxiliary (see above references of Evans, Myers and Mauricio de L. Vanderlei, J. et al., Synth. Commum. 1998, 28, 3047).
One can also react alpha, beta-unsaturated ester 37 (Scheme 6) with Corey""s dimethyloxosulfonium methylide (E. J. Corey and M. Chaykovsky, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1965, 87, 1345) to form a cyclopropane which can undergo eventual Curtius rearrangement and subsequent elaboration to the compounds of this invention wherein the carbon containing R9R10 is tied up in a cyclopropane ring with the carbon containing R11R12. In addition, compound 48 can also undergo the analogous reactions just described to form cyclopropylamine 50 which can be further elaborated into the compounds of this invention as described previously. Compound 48 may be synthesized by an alkylation reaction of pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 with bromide 47 in an inert solvent employing the conditions as described for the alkylation of 2 onto 1 in Scheme 1.
Another way to synthesize the compounds in the scope of this application is shown in Scheme 7. Michael reaction of amine 1 with an acrylonitrile 51 (as described by I. Roufos in J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 1514-1520) followed by Raney-Nickel hydrogenation yields amine 53 which can be elaborated to the compounds of this invention as previously described. 
In Schemes 4, 5, and 6, we see that there is no gem-substitution on the alpha-carbon to the electron-withdrawing group of what used to be the Michael acceptor. In other words, in Scheme 4, there is no R10 gem to R9; in Scheme 5, there is no R10 gem to one of the R9s and in Scheme 7 there is no R10 gem to R9. Gem-substitution can be introduced by reacting pyrrolidine or piperidine 1 with the epoxide of Michael acceptors 26, 35, and 51 to yield the corresponding alcohols (for amines reacting with epoxides of Michael acceptors, see Charvillon, F. B.; Amouroux, R.; Tet. Lett. 1996, 37, 5103-5106; Chong, J. M.; Sharpless, K. B.; J Org Chem 1985, 50, 1560). These alcohols eventually can be further elaborated into R10 by one skilled in the art, as, for example, by tosylation of the alcohol and cuprate displacement (Hanessian, S.; Thavonekham, B.; DeHoff, B.; J Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 5831), etc., and by other displacement reactions which will be discussed in great detail later on in this application. 
Further use of epoxides to synthesize compounds of this invention are shown in Scheme 8. Reaction of pyrrole or piperidine 1 with epoxide 54 yields protected aminoalcohol 55. This reaction works exceptionaly well when R7 and R8 are H but is not limited thereto. The reaction is performed in an inert solvent at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Protecting groups on the nitrogen atom of 54 include BOC and CBZ but are not limited thereto. The hydroxyl group can be optionally protected by a variety of protecting groups familiar to one skilled in the art. 
Deprotection of the nitrogen by methods familiar to one skilled in the art yields 56 which can be elaborated to the compounds of this invention by the procedures previously discussed. If R9=H, then oxidation, for example, by using PCC (Corey E. J. and Suggs, J. W., Tet. Lett. 1975, 31, 2647-2650) or with the Dess-Martin periodinane (Dess, D. B. and Martin, J. C., J. Org. Chem. 1983, 48, 4155-4156) yields ketone 57 which may undergo nucleophilic 1,2-addition with organometallic reagents such as alkyl-or aryllithiums, Grignards, or zinc reagents, with or without CeCl3 (T. Imamoto, et al., Tet. Lett. 1985, 26, 4763-4766; T. Imamoto, et al., Tet. Lett. 1984, 25, 4233-4236) in aprotic solvents such as ether, dioxane, or THF to yield alcohol 58. The hydroxyl group can be optionally protected by a variety of protecting groups familiar to one skilled in the art. Deprotection of the nitrogen yields 56 which can be finally elaborated to the compounds of this invention as previously discussed. Epoxides disclosed by structure 54 may be synthesized enantio-selectively from amino acid starting materials by the methods of Dellaria, et al. J Med Chem 1987, 30 (11), 2137, and Luly, et al. J Org Chem 1987, 52 (8), 1487.
The carbonyl group of ketone 57 in Scheme 8 may undergo Wittig reactions followed by reduction of the double bond to yield alkyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclic-alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, etc. substitution at that position, reactions that are familiar to one skilled in the art. Wittig reagents can also contain functional groups which after reduction of the double bond yield the following functionality: esters (Buddrus, J. Angew Chem., 1968, 80), nitriles (Cativiela, C. et al., Tetrahedron 1996, 52 (16), 5881-5888.), ketone (Stork, G. et al., J Am Chem Soc 1996, 118 (43), 10660-10661), aldehyde and methoxymethyl (Bertram, G.et al., Tetrahedron Lett 1996, 37 (44), 7955-7958.), gamma-butyrolactone Vidari, G. et al., Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 1996, 7 (10), 3009-3020.), carboxylic acids (Svoboda, J. et al., Collect Czech Chem Commun 1996, 61 (10), 1509-1519), ethers (Hamada, Y. et al., Tetrahedron Lett 1984, 25 (47), 5413), alcohols (after hydrogenation and deprotectionxe2x80x94Schonauer, K.; Zbiral, E.; Tetrahedron Lett 1983, 24 (6), 573), amines (Marxer, A.; Leutert, T. Helv Chim Acta, 1978, 61) etc., all of which may further undergo transformations familiar to one skilled in the art to form a wide variety of functionality at this position.
Scheme 9 summarizes the displacement chemistry and subsequent elaborations that can be used to synthesize the R9 groups. In Scheme 9 we see that alcohol 55 or 58 may be tosylated, mesylated, triflated, or converted to a halogen by methods familiar to one skilled in the art to produce compound 59. (Note that all of the following reactions in this paragraph can be also performed on the compounds, henceforth called carbon homologs of 55 or 58 where OH can be (CH2)rOH and it is also understood that these carbon homologs may have substituents on the methylene groups as well). For example, a hydroxyl group may be converted to a bromide by CBr4 and Ph3P (Takano, S. Heterocycles 1991, 32, 1587). For other methods of converting an alcohol to a bromide or to a chloride or to an iodide see R. C. Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations, VCH Publishers, New York, 1989, pp. 354-360. Compound 59 in turn may be displaced by a wide variety of nucleophiles as shown in Scheme 9 including but not limited to azide, cyano, malonate, cuprates, potassium thioacetate, thiols, amines, etc., all nucleophilic displacement reactions being familiar to one skilled in the art. Displacement by nitrile yields a one-carbon homologation product. Nitrile 60 can be reduced with DIBAL to yield aldehyde 61. This aldehyde can undergo reduction to alcohol 62 with, for example, NaBH4 which in turn can undergo all of the SN2 displacement reactions mentioned for alcohol 55 or 58. Alcohol 62 is a one carbon homolog of alcohol 55 or 58. Thus one can envision taking alcohol 62, converting it to a leaving group X as discussed above for compound 55 or 58, and reacting it with NaCN or KCN to form a nitrile, subsequent DIBAL reduction to the aldehyde and subsequent NaBH4 reduction to the alcohol resulting in a two carbon homologation product. This alcohol can undergo activation followed by the same SN2 displacement reactions discussed previously, ad infinitum, to result in 3, 4, 5 . . . etc. carbon homologation products. Aldehyde 61 can also be reacted with a lithium or Grignard reagent to form an alcohol 61a which can also undergo the above displacement reactions. Oxidation by methods familiar to one skilled in the art yields ketone 61b. Displacement by malonate yields malonic ester 63 which can be saponified and decarboxylated to yield carboxylic acid 64, a two carbon homologation product. Conversion to ester 65 (A. Hassner and V. Alexanian, Tet. Lett, 1978, 46, 4475-8) and reduction with LAH yields alcohol 68 which can undergo all of the displacement reactions discussed for alcohol 55 or 58. Alcohols may be converted to the corresponding fluoride 70 by DAST (diethylaminosulfur trifluoride) (Middleton, W. J.; Bingham, E. M.; Org. Synth. 1988, VI, pg. 835). Sulfides 71 can be converted to the corresponding sulfoxides 72 (p=1) by sodium metaperiodate oxidation (N. J. Leonard, C. R. Johnson J. Org. Chem. 1962, 27, 282-4) and to sulfones 72 (p=2) by Oxone(copyright) (A. Castro, T. A. Spencer J. Org. Chem. 1992, 57, 3496-9). Sulfones 72 can be converted to the corresponding sulfonamides 73 by the method of H.-C. Huang, E. et al., Tet. Lett. (1994) 35, 7201-7204 which involves first, treatment with base followed by reaction with a trialkylborane yielding a sulfinic acid salt which can be reacted with hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid to yield a sulfonamide. Another route to sulfonamides involves reaction of amines with a sulfonyl chloride (G. Hilgetag and A. Martini, Preparative Organic Chemistry, New York: John Wiley and Sons, 1972, p.679). This sulfonyl chloride (not shown in Scheme 9) can be obtained from the corresponding sulfide (71 where R9d=H in Scheme 9, the hydrolysis product after thioacetate displacement), disulfide, or isothiouronium salt by simply reacting with chlorine in water. The isothiouronium salt may be synthesized from the corresponding halide, mesylate or tosylate 59 via reaction with thiourea (for a discussion on the synthesis of sulfonyl chlorides see G. Hilgetag and A. Martini, ibid., p. 670). Carboxylic acid 64 can be converted to amides 66 by standard coupling procedures or via an acid chloride by Schotten-Baumann chemistry or to a Weinreb amide (66: R9a=OMe, R9axe2x80x2= Me in Scheme 9) (S. Nahm and S. M. Weinreb, Tet. Lett., 1981, 22, 3815-3818) which can undergo reduction to an aldehyde 67 (R9b=H in Scheme 9) with LAH (S. Nahm and S. M. Weinreb, ibid.) or reactions with Grignard reagents to form ketones 67 (S. Nahm and S. M. Weinreb, ibid.). The aldehyde 67 obtained from the Weinreb amide reduction can be reduced to the alcohol with NaBH4. The aldehyde or ketone 67 (or 61 or 61b for that matter) can undergo Wittig reactions as discussed previously followed by optional catalytic hydrogenation of the olefin. This Wittig sequence is one method for synthesizing the carbocyclic and heterocyclic substituted systems at R9 employing the appropriate carbocyclic or heterocyclic Wittig (or Horner-Emmons) reagents. Of course, the Wittig reaction may also be used to synthesize alkenes at R9 and other functionality as well. Ester 65 can also form amides 66 by the method of Weinreb (A. Basha, M. Lipton, and S. M. Weinreb, Tet. Lett. 1977, 48, 4171-74) (J. I. Levin, E. Turos, S. M. Weinreb, Syn. Comm. 1982, 12, 989-993). Alcohol 68 can be converted to ether 69 by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art, for example, NaH, followed by an alkyliodide or by Mitsunobu chemistry (Mitsunobu, O. Synthesis, 1981, 1-28). Alcohol 55 or 58, 62, or 68, can be acylated by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art, for example, by Schotten-Baumann conditions with an acid chloride or by an anhydride with a base such as pyridine to yield 78. Halide, mesylate, tosylate or triflate 59 can undergo displacement with azide followed by reduction to yield amine 74 a procedure familiar to one skilled in the art. This amine can undergo optional reductive amination and acylation to yield 75 or reaction with ethyl formate (usually refluxing ethyl formate) to yield formamide 75. Amine 74 can again undergo optional reductive amination followed by reaction with a sulfonyl chloride to yield 76, for example under Schotten-Baumann conditions as discussed previously. This same sequence may be employed for amine 60a, the reduction product of nitrile 60. Tosylate 59 can undergo displacement with cuprates to yield 77 (Hanessian, S.; Thavonekham, B.; DeHoff, B.; J Org. Chem.xe2x80x21989; 54, 5831). Aldehyde 61 or its homologous extensions can be reacted with a carbon anion of an aryl (phenyl, naphthalene, etc.) or heterocyclic group to yield an aryl alcohol or a heterocyclic alcohol. If necessary, CeCl3 may be added (T. Imamoto, et al., Tet. Lett. 198S,26, 4763-4766; T. Imamoto, et al., Tet. Lett. 1984, 25, 4233-4236). This alcohol may be reduced with Et3SiH and TFA (J. Org. Chem. 1969, 34, 4; J. Org. Chem. 1987, 52, 2226) (see discussion of aryl and heterocyclic anions for Schemes 20-22). These aryl and heterocyclic anions may also be alkylated by 59 (or its carbon homolog) to yield compounds where R9 contains an aryl or heterocyclic group. Compound 59 or its carbon homologs may be alkylated by an alkyne anion to produce alkynes at R9 (see R. C. Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations, New York, 1989, VCH Publishers, p 297). In addition, carboxaldehyde 61 or its carbon homologs can undergo 1,2-addition by an alkyne anion (Johnson, A. W. The Chemistry of Acetylenic Compounds. V. 1. xe2x80x9cAcetylenic Alcohols,xe2x80x9d Edward Arnold and Co., London (1946)). Nitro groups can be introduced by displacing bromide 59 (or its carbon homologs) with sodium nitrite in DMF (J. K. Stille and E. D. Vessel J. Org. Chem. 1960, 25, 478-490) or by the action of silver nitrite on iodide 59 or its carbon homologs (Org. Syntheses 34, 37-39). 
If an anion is made of the pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 with LDA or n-BuLi, etc., then that anion in a suitable nonhydroxylic solvent such as THF, ether, dioxane, etc., can react in a Michael-type fashion (1,4-addition) with an alpha, beta-unsaturated ester to yield an intermediate enolate which can be quenched with an electrophile (R9X) (where X is as described in Scheme 1) (Uyehara, T.; Asao, N.; Yamamoto, Y.; J Chem Soc, Chem Commun 1987, 1410) as shown in Scheme 10.
It is to be understood that R9 is either in its final form or in a suitable protected precursor form. This electrophile can be a carbon-based electrophile, some examples being formaldehyde to introduce a CH2OH group, an aldehyde or a ketone which also introduces a one-carbon homologated alcohol, ethylene oxide (or other epoxides) which introduces a xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH group (a two-carbon homologated alcohol), an alkyl halide, etc., all of which can be later elaborated into R9. It can also be an oxygen-based electrophile such as MCPBA, Davis"" reagent (Davis, F. A.; Haque, M. S.; J Org Chem 1986, 51 (21), 4083; Davis, F. A.; Vishwaskarma, L. C.; Billmers, J. M.; Finn, J.; J Org Chem 1984, 49, 3241) or MoO5 (Martin, T. et al., J Org Chem 1996, 61 (18), 6450-6453) which introduces an OH group. These OH groups can undergo the displacement reactions discussed previously in Scheme 9 or protected by suitable protecting groups and deprotected at a later stage when the displacement reactions described in Scheme 9 can be performed. In addition, these OH groups can also undergo displacement reactions with heterocycles as described for Schemes 19-22 to introduce N- or C-substituted heterocycles at this position. Ester 80 can be converted into its Weinreb amide 82 (S. Nahm and S. M. Weinreb, Tet. Lett., 1981, 22, 3815-3818) or Weinreb amide 82 can be synthesized via Michael-type addition of 1 to alpha, beta-unsaturated Weinreb amide 83. Subsequent reaction with a Grignard reagent forms ketone 85. This ketone can also be synthesized in one step directly from 1 and alpha, beta-unsaturated ketone 84 using the same procedure. This ketone may be reduced with LAH, NaBH4 or other reducing agents to form alcohol 86. Or else, ketone 85 can be reacted with an organolithium or Grignard reagents to form tertiary alcohol 87 . Or else, ester 80 can be directly reduced with LiBH4 or LAH to yield primary alcohol 88. 
Alcohols 86, 87, and 88 can all be tosylated, mesylated, triflated, or converted to a halogen by methods discussed previously and displaced with an amine nucleophile such as azide, diphenylphosphoryl azide (with or without DEAD and Ph3P), phthalimide, etc. as discussed previously (and which are familiar to one skilled in the art) and after reduction (azide) or deprotection with hydrazine (phthalimide), for example, yield the corresponding amines. These can then be elaborated into the compounds of this invention as discussed previously. Ketone 85 can also be converted into imine 89 which can be reacted with a Grignard reagent or lithium reagent, etc., to form a protected amine 90 which can be deprotected and elaborated into the compounds of this invention as discussed previously. Some protecting groups include benzyl and substituted benzyl which can be removed by hydrogenation, and cyanoethyl, which can be removed with aqueous base, etc. It is to be understood that R7-12 in Scheme 10 can be in their final form or in precursor form which can be elaborated into final form by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art.
Magnesium amides of amines have been used to add in a Michael-type manner to alpha, beta-unsaturated esters where the substituents at the beta position of the unsaturated ester are tied together to form a cyclopentane ring (for example, compound 79 where R7 and R8 are taken together to be xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94) (Kobayashi, K. et al., Bull Chem Soc Jpn, 1997, 70 (7), 1697-1699). Thus reaction of pyrrolidine or piperidine 1 with cycloalkylidine esters 79 as in Scheme 10 yields esters 80 where R7 and R8 are taken together to form a cycloalkyl ring. Subsequent elaboration yields compounds of this invention where R7 and R8 are taken together to form a cycloalkyl ring.
Compounds of structure 95a may also be synthesized from epoxyalcohols which are shown in Scheme 11. Allylic alcohol 91 can be epoxidized either stereoselectively using VO(acac)2 catalyst (for a review, see Evans: Chem. Rev. 1993, 93, 1307) or enantioselectively (Sharpless: J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1987, 109, 5765) to epoxyalcohol 92. SN2 displacement of the alcohol using zinc azide and triphenylphosphine (Yoshida, A. J. Org. Chem. 57, 1992, 1321-1322) or diphenylphosphoryl azide, DEAD, and triphenylphosphine (Saito, A. et al., Tet. Lett. 1997, 38 (22), 3955-3958) yields azidoalcohol 93. Hydrogenation over a Pd catalyst yields aminoalcohol 94. This can be protected in situ or in a subsequent step with BOC2O to put on a BOC protecting group, or with CBZxe2x80x94Cl and base to put on a CBZ-group or other protecting groups. Alternatively, the amino group can be reacted with an isocyanate, an isothiocyanate, a carbamoyl chloride, or any reagent depicted in Scheme 1 to form 95 which can be alkylated with 1 to form the compounds of this invention. 
Sometimes amine 1 might have to be activated with Lewis acids in order to open the epoxide ring (Fujiwara, M.; Imada, M.; Baba, A.; Matsuda, H.; Tetrahedron Lett 1989, 30, 739; Caron, M.; Sharpless, K. B.; J Org Chem 1985, 50, 1557) or 1 has to be deprotonated and used as a metal amide, for example the lithium amide (Gorzynski-Smith, J.; Synthesis 1984 (8), 629) or MgBr amide (Carre, M. C.; Houmounou, J. P.; Caubere, P.; Tetrahedron Lett 1985, 26, 3107) or aluminum amide (Overman, L. E.; Flippin, L. A.; Tetrahedron Lett 1981, 22, 195).
The quaternary salts (where R4 is present as a substituent) of pyrrolidines and piperidines can be synthesized by simply reacting the amine with an alkylating agent, such as methyl iodide, methyl bromide, ethyl iodide, ethyl bromide, ethyl or methyl bromoacetate, bromoacetonitrile, allyl iodide, allylbromide, benzyl bromide, etc. in a suitable solvent such as THF, DMF, DMSO, etc. at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Spiroquaternary salts can be synthesized in a similar manner, the only difference being that the alkylating agent is located intramolecularly as shown in Scheme 12. It is understood by one skilled in the art that functional groups might not be in their final form to permit cyclization to the quaternary ammonium salt and might have to be in precursor form or in protected form to be elaborated to their final form at a later stage. For example, the NR1(Cxe2x95x90Z)NR2R3 group on the rightmost phenyl ring of compound 104 might exist as a nitro group precursor for ease of manipulation during quaternary salt formation. Subsequent reduction and NR1(Cxe2x95x90Z)NR2R3 group formation yields product 105. The leaving groups represented by X in Scheme 12 may equal those represented in Scheme 1, but are not limited thereto. N-oxides of pyrrolidines and piperidines can be made by the procedure of L. W. Deady (Syn. Comm. 1977, 7, 509-514). This simply entails reacting the pyrrolidine or piperidine with MCPBA, for example, in an inert solvent such as methylene chloride. 
Multisubstituted pyrrolidines and piperidines may be synthesized by the methods outlined in Scheme 13 . Monoalkylation of 106 via an enolate using LDA or potassium hexamethyldisilazane, or converting 106 first to an enamine, or by using other bases, all of which can be done in THF, ether, dioxane, benzene, or an appropriate non-hydroxylic solvent at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide, benzyl bromide, etc. where X is as defined in Scheme 1, yields product 107. This product can subsequently undergo alkylation again under thermodynamic or kinetic conditions and afterwards, if need be, can undergo two more alkylations to produce tri- and tetrasubstituted analogs of 107. The thermodynamic or kinetic conditions yield regioselectively alkylated products (for a discussion on thermodynamic vs. kinetic alkylations see H. House Modern Synthetic Reactions, W. A. Benjamin, Inc. (Menlo Park, Calif.: 1972) chapter 9). 
Subsequent Wittig olefination yields compound 108. Hydrogenation (asymmetric hydrogenation is an option here: Parshall, G. W. Homogeneous Catalysis, John Wiley and Sons, New York: 1980, pp. 43-45; Collman, J. P., Hegedus, L. S. Principles and Applications of Organotransition Metal Chemistry, University Science Books, Mill Valley, Calif., 1980, pp. 341-348) yields pyrrolidine or piperidine 109 which can be resolved into its relative and/or absolute isomers at this stage or later on in the synthesis either by crystallization, chromatographic techniques, or other methods familiar to one skilled in the art. The amine 109 an then be elaborated into the compounds of this invention by methods discussed previously (Scheme 1). The carbonyl-containing intermediate 107 in Scheme 13 can also be reduced to the methylene analog via a Wolff-Kishner reduction and modifications thereof, or by other methods familiar to one skilled in the art. The carbonyl group can also be reduced to an OH group, which can undergo all of the reactions described in Scheme 9 to synthesize the R6 groups. This piperidine or pyrrolidine can be deprotected and elaborated to the compounds of this invention by methods discussed earlier. Thus, mono-, di-, tri-, or tetraalkylated carbonyl-containing pyrrolidines or piperidines can be synthesized, which in turn can be reduced to the corresponding xe2x80x94CH2- analogs employing the Wolff-Kishner reduction or other methods.
Another method for synthesizing gem-substituted pyrrolidines and piperidines is shown in Scheme 14. It is understood by one skilled in the art that some of the steps in this scheme can be rearranged. It is also understood that gem-disubstitution is only shown at only one position on the piperidine ring and that similar transformations may be performed on other carbon atoms as well, both for piperidine and pyrrolidine. Thus, 3-carboethoxypiperidine 110 may be BOC-protected and alkylated employing a base such as LDA, KHMDS, LHDMS, etc., in THF, ether, dioxane, etc. at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature, and an alkylating agent R6X where X is a halide (halide=Cl, Br, I), mesylate, tosylate or triflate, to yield 112. Reduction using DIBAL, for example, and if necessary followed by oxidation such as a Swern oxidation (S. L. Huang, K. Omura, D. Swern J. Org. Chem. 1976, 41, 3329-32) yields aldehyde 113. Wittig olefination (114) followed by deprotection yields 115 which may be elaborated as described previously into the compounds of this invention. Reduction of the Wittig adduct 114 yields 116 which may be deprotected to yield 117 which may be in turn elaborated as described previously into the compounds of this invention. Reaction of aldehyde 113 with an alkyllithium or Grignard reagent yields alcohol 118 which may be reduced catalytically or with Et3SiH/TFA (J. Org. Chem. 1969, 34, 4; J. Org. Chem. 1987, 52, 2226) if R5* (R5*=R5 or a precursor thereof) is aromatic to yield 119. If R5* is not aromatic, then the OH may be reduced by the method of Barton (Barton, D. H. R.; Jaszberenyi, J. C. Tet. Lett. 1989, 30, 2619 and other references therein). Once tosylated, the alcohol can also be displaced with dialkyllithium cuprates (not shown) (Hanessian, S.; Thavonekham, B.; DeHoff, B.; J Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 5831). Deprotection if necessary yields 120 which may be elaborated as described previously into the compounds of this invention. 
A method for the alkylation of alkyl groups, arylalkyl groups, allylic groups, propargylic groups, etc., and a variety of other electrophiles onto the pyrrolidinyl and/or piperidinyl alpha-carbons (alpha to the ring nitrogen atom) is represented by the work of Peter Beak, et al. as shown in Scheme 15. It is understood by one skilled in the art that the R5 and R13 groups are either in their precursor, protected, or final form. Only one R5 group is shown to be substituted on piperidine/pyrrolidine 121. However it is understood by one skilled in the art that additional functionality may be present on the ring in either precursor, protected, or final form. Thus lithiation with an alkyllithium reagent such as n-BuLi or s-BuLi as shown, followed by quenching with an electrophilic species such as R5X or R13X where X is as defined in Scheme 1 and R5 and R13 are in their precursor, protected, or final form, yields monoalkylated piperidine/pyrrolidine 122. This alkylation may occur either stereoselectively (P. Beak and W. K. Lee J. Org. Chem. 1990, 55, 2578-2580) or enantioselectively if sparteine is included as a source of chirality (P. Beak, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1994, 116, 3231-3239). The alkylation process may be repeated up to three more times as shown in Scheme 15 to result in di-, tri-, and tetrasubstitution at the alpha-positions.
Compounds where R9 and R10 form a cyclic 3,4,5,6, or 7-membered ring can be synthesized by the methods disclosed in Scheme 16. These same methods may also be used to synthesize gem-disubstituted compounds in which R9 can be different from R10 by step-wise alkylation of the malonate derivative. Of course, this scheme may be used to synthesize compounds where R10xe2x95x90H also. For example, a cyclohexyl-fused malonate may be synthesized by Michael addition and alkylation of I(CH2)4CHxe2x95x90CCO2Me with dimethyl malonate employing NaH/DMF (Desmaele, D.; Louvet, J.-M.; Tet Lett 1994, 35 (16), 2549-2552) or by a double Michael addition (Reddy, D. B., et al., Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 24 (1992) 1, 21-26) (Downes, A. M.; Gill, N. S.; Lions, F.; J Am Chem or by an alkylation followed by a second intromolecular alkylation employing an iodoaldehyde (Suami, T.; Tadano, K.; Kameda, Y.; Iimura, Y.; Chem Lett 1984, 1919), or by an alkylation followed by a second intramolecular alkylation employing an alkyl dihalide (Kohnz, H.; Dull, B.; Mullen, K.; Angew Chem 1989, 101 (10), 1375), etc. 
Subsequent monosaponification (Pallai, P. V., Richman, S., Struthers, R. S., Goodman, M. Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 1983, 21, 84-92; M. Goodman Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 19831, 17, 72-88), standard coupling with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 yields 128. Reduction with borane yields 129 followed by reduction with LAH yields 130 which can be then converted to amine 131 and then to the compounds of this invention by procedures as discussed previously. Ester 129 can also be converted to a Weinreb amide and elaborated to the compounds of this invention as described in Scheme 10 for ester 80 which would introduce substituents R11 and R12.
Scheme 17 describes another method for the synthesis of compounds where R9 and R10 are taken together to form cycloalkyl groups. Aminoalcohols 132 are found in the literature (CAS Registry Nos. for n=0,1,2,3, respectively: 45434-02-4, 2041-56-7, 2239-31-8, 2041-57-8). They can easily be protected, as with a BOC group (or CBZ, or any other compatible protecting group) by known procedures familiar to one skilled in the art to yield alcohols 133. The alcohols can then be activated either by conversion to a halide or to a mesylate, tosylate or triflate by methods familiar to one skilled in the art and as discussed previously, and then alkylated with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 by the conditions described in Scheme 1 to yield 135. Subsequent deprotection yields amine 136 which can be elaborated to the compounds of this invention as described previously. Of course, alcohol 133 can be oxidized to the aldehyde and then reacted with R7or8MgBr or R7or8Li with or without CeCl3 to yield the corresponding alcohol 133 where instead of xe2x80x94CH2OH, we would have xe2x80x94CHR7or8OH. This oxidation-1,2-addition sequence may be repeated to yield a tertiary alcohol. The alcohol may then be tosylated, mesylated, triflated, or converted to Cl, Br, or I by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art to yield 134 and then displaced with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 to yield 135. Subsequent deprotection yields 136 which may undergo elaboration to the compounds of this invention as discussed previously. 
A method to introduce cycloalkyl groups at R11R12 is shown in Scheme 18. Protection of the nitrogen of compounds 137 which are commercially available yields 138 (the protecting group may be BOC, CBZ, or any other compatible protecting group) by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art. Esterification by any one of a number procedures familiar to one skilled in the art (for example A. Hassner and V. Alexanian, Tet. Lett, 1978, 46, 4475-8) followed by reduction with DIBAL (or alternatively reduction to the alcohol with, for example, LiBH4, followed by Swern oxidation (op. cit.)) yields aldehyde 139. One carbon homologation via the Wittig reaction followed by hydrolysis of the vinyl ether yields aldehyde 141. Reductive amination (Abdel-Magid, A. F., et al. Tet. Lett. 1990, 31, (39) 5595-5598) yields 142 followed by deprotection yields amine 143 which can be elaborated to the compounds of this invention by the methods previously discussed. Of course, aldehyde 139 can be reacted with R9or10MgBr or R9or10Li with or without CeCl3 to yield an alcohol which can be oxidized to a ketone. Wittig one-carbon homologation on this ketone as described above followed by hydrolysis yields 141 where the xe2x80x94CH2CHO is substituted with one R9or10 group (xe2x80x94CHR9or10 CHO) 
Aldehyde 141 (xe2x80x94CH2CHO) or its monosubstituted analog synthesized above (xe2x80x94CHR9or10CHO) can undergo alkylation with R9or10X where X is as defined in Scheme 1 to yield compound 141 containing one or both of the R9 and R10 substituents alpha to the aldehyde group. Alkylation can be performed using LDA or lithium bistrimethylsilyl amide amongst other bases in an inert solvent such as ether, THF, etc., at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Aldehyde 141 (xe2x80x94CH2CHO)or its substituted analogs synthesized above (i.e., xe2x80x94CHR9R10CHO) can undergo reductive amination with 1 and subsequent elaboration to the compounds of this invention. Aldehyde 141 (xe2x80x94CH2CHO)or its substituted analogs synthesized above (i.e., xe2x80x94CHR9R10CHO) can also undergo 1,2-addition with R7or8MgBr or R7or8Li to yield the corresponding alcoholxe2x80x94CH2CHR7or8OH or xe2x80x94CHR9R10CHR7or8OH. The alcohol may then be tosylated, mesylated, triflated, or converted to Cl, Br, or I by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art and displaced with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 to yield, after subsequent deprotection and elaboration, the compounds of this invention. Or else alcohol xe2x80x94CH2CHR7Or8OH orxe2x80x94CR9R10CHR7or8OH can be oxidized (i.e., Swern, op. cit.) to the ketone and reductively aminated with 1 and subsequently elaborated to the compounds of this invention. Or else alcohol xe2x80x94CH2CHR7or8OH or xe2x80x94CR9R10CHR7or8OH can be oxidized (i.e., Swern, op. cit.) to the ketone and reacted once more with R7or8MgBr or R7or8Li to yield the corresponding alcohol xe2x80x94CH2CR7R8OH or xe2x80x94CR9R10CR7R8OH. If the ketone enolizes easily, CeCl3 may be used together with the Grignard or lithium reagent. The alcohol can again be tosylated,,mesylated, triflated, or converted to Cl, Br, or I by procedures familiar to one skilled in the art and displaced with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 to yield, after subsequent deprotection and elaboration, the compounds of this invention. Thus each one of the R7, R8, R9, and R10 groups may be introduced into compounds 141, 142 and 143 and and, of course, in the compounds of this invention, by the methods discussed above.
A method for the synthesis of N-substituted heterocycles at R5 is shown in Scheme 19. The heterocycle can be deprotonated with NaH or by other bases familiar to one skilled in the art, in a solvent such as DMF, THF, or another appropriate non-hydroxylic solvent and reacted with piperidine or pyrrolidine 143 at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Deprotection and elaboration as described before yields compounds where R5 contains an N-substituted heterocycle. If the nitrogen atom of the heterocycle is sufficiently nucleophilic, then an acid scavenger, such as K2CO3, KHCO3, Na2CO3, NaHCO3, amongst others, can be used in place of NaH, employing THF, DMF, or methyl ethyl ketone as solvents. In this case hydroxylic solvents may be used as well, such as methanol, ethanol, etc. from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Compound 143 as well as its other positional isomers are available, for example, from commercially available 4-hydroxymethylpiperidine, 2-, 3-, and 4-carboethoxypiperidine, L- or D-proline ethyl ester, or from methyl 1-benzyl-5-oxo-3-pyrrolidinecarboxylate by methods familiar to one skilled in the art and as discussed previously in this application. 
A method for the synthesis of C-substituted heterocycles at R5 is shown in Scheme 20. Many heterocycles such as the ones shown in Scheme 20, but not limited thereto, can be metallated with strong bases such as LDA, n-BuLi, sec-BuLi, t-BuLi, etc. to yield the corresponding anionic species. These anions may also be generated via halogen-metal exchange employing n-BuLi, or other alkyllithium reagents. These reactions may be performed in THF, ether, dioxane, DME, benzene, etc. at xe2x88x9278 xc2x0 C. to room temperature. 
or reviews of these metallations and halogen-metal exchange reactions see Organometallics in Organic Synthesis, FMC Corp., Lithium Division, 1993, pp. 17-39; Lithium Link, FMC Corp., Spring 1993, pp. 2-17; n-Butyllithium in Organic Synthesis, Lithium Corp. of America, 1982, pp. 8-16; G. Heinisch, T. Langer, P. Lukavsky, J. Het. Chem. 1997, 34, 17-19. The anions can then be quenched with electrophile 143 or its positional isomers to yield the corresponding C-alkylated heterocyclic pyrrolidine or piperidine 145. 
Another method for the synthesis of C-substituted heterocyclic-methylpyrrolidines or piperidines is shown in Scheme 21. The protected aldehyde 146 is reacted with the anion of the heterocycle (its generation as described previously) at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature with or without CeCl3 in an inert solvent such as THF, ether, dioxane, DME, benzene, etc. to yield carbinol 147. Catalytic hydrogenation of the alcohol yields the corresponding methylene compound 145. Other reduction methods include Et3SiH/TFA (J. Org. Chem. 1969, 34, 4; J. Org. Chem. 1987, 52, 2226) amongst others familiar to one skilled in the art. It is understood by one skilled in the art that the aldehyde group can be located in other positions instead of, for example, the 4-position of piperidine in compound 146 as depicted in Scheme 21. It is to be understood that other heterocycles may also be used besides the ones shown in Scheme 20 and 21.
The anions of the methyl-substituted heterocycles may also be reacted with a BOC-protected piperidone or pyrrolidone (148) to yield alcohols 149 as shown in Scheme 22 (see above reviews on metallations for references). These alcohols may be reduced using PtO2 and TFA (P. E. Peterson and C. Casey, J. Org. Chem. 1964, 29, 2325-9) to yield piperidines and pyrrolidines 150. These can subsequently be taken on to the compounds of this invention as described previously. It is understood by one skilled in the art that the carbonyl group can be located in other positions instead of, for example, the 4-position of piperidine in compound 148 as depicted in Scheme 22. It is to be understood that other heterocycles may also be used besides the ones shown in Scheme 22. 
One may also react aryl (phenyl, naphthyl, etc.) anions, generated either by halogen-metal exchange or by ortho-directed metallation (Snieckus, V. Chem. Rev. 1990, 90, 879-933) using n- or s- or t-BuLi in a non-hydroxylic solvent such as THF, ether, etc., with or without TMEDA and allow them to react with compounds 143, 146 and 148 with subsequent elaboration to yield the compounds of this invention by the methods depicted in Schemes 19-22.
Another method for the preparation of C-substituted heterocycles is shown in Scheme 23. Protected piperidone 148 undergoes a Wittig reaction with heterocyclic phosphorous ylides to yield 151. Hydrogenation over a noble metal catalyst such as Pd in an alcoholic solvent or with an optically active transition metal catalyst (see asymmetric hydrogenation references of Parshall and Coleman, op. cit.) yields 152 which can be further elaborated into the compounds of this invention by the procedures described previously. It will be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the carbonyl group can be located in other positions instead of, for example, the 4-position of piperidine in compound 148 as depicted in Scheme 23. It is to be understood that other heterocycles may also be used besides the ones shown in Scheme 23. 
Syntheses of amines 9, 10, and the amines which are precursors to isocyanates or isothiocyanates 5 will now be discussed. For example, 3-nitrobenzeneboronic acid (153: Scheme 24) is commerically available and can undergo Suzuki couplings (Suzuki, A. Pure Appl. Chem. 1991, 63, 419) with a wide variety of substituted iodo- or bromo aryls (aryls such as phenyl, naphthalene, etc.), heterocycles, alkyls, akenyls (Moreno-manas, M., et al., J. Org. Chem., 1995, 60, 2396), or alkynes. It can also undergo coupling with triflates of aryls, heterocycles, etc. (Fu, J.-m, Snieckus, V. Tet. Lett. 1990, 31, 1665-1668). Both of the above reactions can also undergo carbonyl insertion in the presence of an atmosphere of carbon monoxide (Ishiyama, et al., Tet. Lett. 1993, 34, 7595). These nitro-containing compounds (155 and 157) can then be reduced to the corresponding amines either via catalytic hydrogenation, or via a number of chemical methods such as Zn/CaCl2 (Sawicki, E. J Org Chem 1956, 21). The carbonyl insertion compounds (158) can also undergo reduction of the carbonyl group to either the CHOH or CH2 linkages by methods already discussed (NaBH4 or Et3SiH, TFA, etc.). These amines can then be converted to isocyanate 5 via the following methods (Nowakowski, J. J Prakt Chem/Chem-Ztg 1996, 338 (7), 667-671; Knoelker, H.-J. et al., Angew Chem 1995, 107 (22), 2746-2749; Nowick, J. S. et al., J Org Chem 1996, 61 (11), 3929-3934; Staab, H. A.; Benz, W.; Angew Chem 1961, 73); to isothiocyanate 5 via the following methods (Strekowski L. et al., J Heterocycl Chem 1996, 33. (6), 1685-1688; Kutschy, P et al., Synlett 1997, (3), 289-290); to carbamoyl chloride 11 (after 156 or 158 is reductively aminated with an R2 group) (Hintze, F.; Hoppe, D.; Synthesis (1992) 12, 1216-1218); to thiocarbamoyl chloride 11 (after 156 or 158 is reductively aminated with an R2 group) (Ried, W.; Hillenbrand, H.; Oertel, G.; Justus Liebigs Ann Chem 1954, 590); or just used as 9, or 10 (after 156 or 158 is reductively aminated with an R2 group), in synthesizing the compounds of this invention by the methods depicted in Scheme 1. 
Likewise, protected aminobromobenzenes or triflates or protected aminobromoheterocycles or triflates 159 (Scheme 25) may undergo Suzuki-type couplings with arylboronic acids or heterocyclic boronic acids (160). These same bromides or triflates 159 may also undergo Stille-type coupling (Echavarren, A. M., Stille, J. K. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1987, 109, 5478-5486) with aryl, vinyl, or heterocyclic stannanes 163. Bromides or triflates 159 may also undergo Negishi-type coupling with other aryl or heterocyclic bromides 164 (Negishi E. Accts. Chem. Res. 1982, 15, 340; M. Sletzinger, et al., Tet. Lett. 1985, 26, 2951). Deprotection of the amino group yields an amine with can be coupled to make a urea and other linkers containing Z as described above and for Scheme 1. Amino protecting groups include phthalimide, 2,4-dimethyl pyrrole (S. P. Breukelman, et al. J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1984, 2801); N-1,1,4,4-Tetramethyldisilyl-azacyclopentane (STABASE) (S. Djuric, J. Venit, and P. Magnus Tet. Lett 1981, 22, 1787) and others familiar to one skilled in the art. 
Compounds where R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x95x90NR8b can be synthesized by the methods in Scheme 25a. Reacting 1 with nitrile a with CuCl catalysis forms amidine b where R8b is H (Rousselet, G.; Capdevielle, P.; Maumy, M.; Tetrahedron Lett. 1993, 34 (40), 6395-6398). Note that the urea portion may be in final form or in precursor form (for example, a protected nitrogen atom; P=protecting group such as STABASE, bis-BOC, etc., as was discussed previously) which may be subsequently elaborated into the compounds of this invention. Compounds b may be also synthesized by reacting iminoyl chloride c with pyrrolidine/piperidine 1 to yield b where R8b is not H (Povazanec, F., et al., J. J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1992, 29, 6, 1507-1512). Iminoyl chlorides are readily available from the corresponding amide via PCl5 or CCl4/PPh3 (Duncia, J. V. et al., J. Org. Chem., 1991, 56, 2395-2400). Again, the urea portion may be in final form or in precursor form. 
Many amines are commercially available and can be used as 9, 10, or used as precursors to isocyanates or isothiocyanates 5. There are numerous methods for the synthesis of non-commercially available amines familiar to one skilled in the art. For example, aldehydes and ketones may be converted to their O-benzyl oximes and then reduced with LAH to form an amine (Yamazaki, S.; Ukaji, Y.; Navasaka, K.; Bull Chem Soc Jpn 1986, 59, 525). Ketones and trifluoromethylketones undergo reductive amination in the presence of TiCl4 followed by NaCNBH4 to yield amines (Barney, C. L., Huber, E. W., McCarthy, J. R. Tet. Lett. 1990, 31, 5547-5550). Aldehydes and ketones undergo reductive amination with Na(AcO)3BH as mentioned previously to yield amines (Abdel-Magid, A. F., et al. Tet. Lett. 1990, 31, (39) 5595-5598). Amines may also be synthesized from aromatic and heterocyclic OH groups (for example, phenols) via the Smiles rearrangement (Weidner, J. J., Peet, N. P. J. Het. Chem., 1997, 34, 1857-1860). Azide and nitrile displacements of halides, tosylates, mesylates, triflates, etc. followed by LAH or other types or reduction methods yield amines. Sodium diformyl amide (Yinglin, H., Hongwen, H. Synthesis 1989 122), potassium phthalimide, and bis-BOC-amine anion can all displace halides, tosylates, mesylates, etc., followed by standard deprotection methods to yield amines, procedures which are familiar to one skilled in the art. Other methods to synthesize more elaborate amines involve the Pictet-Spengler reaction, imine/immonium ion Diels-Alder reaction (Larsen, S. D.; Grieco, P. A. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1985, 107, 1768-69; Grieco, P. A. , et al., J. Org. Chem. 1988, 53, 3658-3662; Cabral, J. Laszlo, P. Tet. Lett. 1989, 30, 7237-7238; amide reduction (with LAH or diborane, for example), organometallic addition to imines (Bocoum, A. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm. 1993, 1542-4) and others all of which are familiar to one skilled in the art.
Compounds containing an alcohol side-chain alpha to the nitrogen of the piperidine/pyrrolidine ring can be synthesized as shown in Scheme 25b. Only the piperidine case is exemplified, and it is to be understood by one skilled in the art that the alpha-substituted pyrrolidines may be synthesized by a similar route. It is also understood that appropriate substituents may be present on the piperidine/pyrrolidine ring. A 4-benzylpiperidine 196 is protected with a BOC group. The BOC-piperidine 197 is then metallated under conditions similar to those Beak, et al. (P. Beak and W.-K. Lee, J. Org. Chem. 1990, 55, 2578-2580, and references therein) and quenched with an aldehyde to yield alcohol 198. The metallation may also be done enantioselectively using sparteine (P. Beak, S. T. Kerrick, S. Wu, J. Chu J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1994, 116, 3231-3239). This alcohol can be deprotonated with NaH and cyclized to carbamate 198a which permits structural assignments of the erythro and threo isomers. Deprotection with base yields aminoalcohol 199. Subsequent N-alkylation yields phthalimidoalkylpiperidine 201. It is to be understood that the alkyl chain does not necessarily have to be n-propyl, but that n-propyl was chosen for demonstration purposes only. Deprotection of the phthalimido group with hydrazine yields amine 202. Finally, reaction with an isocyanate or via any of the previously described conditions described in Scheme 1 yields urea 203. If an isocyanate is used, the isocyanate can add twice to yield, urea-carbamate 204. 
Compounds where Zxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94CN, CHNO2, and C(CN)2 can be synthesized by the methods shown in Scheme 25c. Thus amine 208 reacts with malononitrile 207 neat or in an inert solvent at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent, or at the melting point of the solid/solid mixture, to yield malononitrile 206. This in turn can undergo reaction with amine 205 under similar conditions stated just above to yield molononitrile 209. Likewise, a similar reaction sequence may be used to make 212 and 215 [for Z=C(CN)2], see for example P. Traxler, et al., J. Med. Chem. (1997), 40, 3601-3616; for Z=Nxe2x80x94CN, see K. S. Atwal, J. Med. Chem. (1998) 41, 271; for Z=CHNO2, see J. M. Hoffman, et al., J. Med. Chem. (1983) 26, 140-144). 